


What's in a Name?

by thatsoccercoach



Series: After [3]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Family Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: The Frasers discuss names.





	What's in a Name?

                                                                 [](http://coffeepearlsandpoetry.tumblr.com/post/64343559903)

“Peter?”

“Nay, no Peter. Ian then? Could we use that?”

“That’s fine but…well, Henry?

“If it wasna the name of an English king mayhap it would be fine.”

“Jamie?” she queried softly. “What if it isn’t a boy?” She smirked. Faith and Bree would be in seventh heaven if the girls “won” this time too. She knew he wouldn’t mind. Not truly. But she desperately hoped she could give him a son anyway.

He playfully scowled back from under bushy eyebrows. “That, Sassenach, isna the case. He’s a braw lad. I ken it for certain.”

“You do not!” Laughter spilled from her. “It’s just as likely that we’ll have another girl. Then what will we do? Name her Robert?” Her smile broadened at the genuine surprise on her husband’s face. “You can’t tell me that you haven’t even considered the fact that this,” she gently moved her hand across her rounded belly, “could be another daughter?”

“Weel, it isna so we needn’t worry about those names. And if it is, which it isna,” he abruptly clarified, “then we could use a name leftover from Faith and Bree.”

“You are such a man!” she scoffed playfully. “You can’t use _leftover_ names on your children!” she laughed again. She knew that Jamie loved his lasses with all his heart and though he’d joke about it, he’d never do anything but the best for them or any new child they’d bring into the family.

“Well, whatever we settle on, I really think we should get to it soon,” she groaned as she tried to settle herself between several pillows knowing that in a few hours she’d end up in the recliner in the living room anyway since that was more comfortable, or differently comfortable, at this point.

“ _How_ soon?” When in labor with Brianna, Claire had failed to mention to Jamie just how quickly things were going. Wanting to stay in the comfort of their home for as long as possible she had waited until quite late before mentioning they might go to the hospital. Bree was born less than ten minutes after their arrival and Jamie was inclined to be slightly paranoid because of this.

She flopped her head down, stilled, and spoke halfway into the pillow determined not to move an inch for as long as she could stay comfortable. “Not _that_ soon. Just soon enough that we’re ready.”

Jamie paused for a moment. “What of the name William then?” he asked seriously, settling on the pillow as close to her as he could and looking into her eyes.

“Yes. William would do quite well.”

* * *

“Your baby haves yellow hair.”

“That’s our new sister,” Faith gently reprimanded Bree.

“It’s not a _sister_!” She scoffed at Faith. “It’sa _baby_!” She scowled, wriggling in frustration in her spot by Claire’s side on the hospital bed.

“Bree, be gentle wi’ yer mam, aye?” Jamie pleaded. The doctor, nurses, and even Claire herself had called the birth an easy one. Jamie barely suppressed a shudder. It hadn’t looked _easy_ to him at all. His wife was a warrior.

Bree was clearly having none of this new sister business. “ _Why_ your baby haves yellow hair?” She wildly poked a finger at the baby’s strawberry blonde curls that were actually more strawberry than blonde.

Claire quickly grabbed Bree’s probing hand before she damaged something vital. “Remember, lovey, we don’t poke our baby.”

“ _Why_ , Mama?” she persisted.

Not knowing if Brianna’s question was geared toward hair color or personal space, Claire chose the more integral of the two. “We’re always careful with new babies. They’re fragile. Faith, when she was born, was terribly delicate.”

“She am not fragile!” Brianna now poked at her other sister. “She am made of rocks!”

“I’m made of Mama and Da’s _love_ , silly!” shot back Faith who was scooting ever closer to the newest Fraser for an even closer look. Jamie lifted her up and settled her gently opposite of Bree, at Claire’s side where she burrowed near her Mama. “May I hold her? Our baby?” she whispered to Claire as she looked at her imploringly.

“Of course. Scoot close now, lovey, and I’ll help you.” Claire settled the swaddled bundle in Faith’s arms keeping her hand under the baby’s head.

“She looks like a baby princess, Mama!” Faith breathed in ecstasy. “I just love her so much it makes my heart all jumpy.” Bree tried to stand on the opposite side of the bed, curious as to why Faith was so interested in the baby. “I have you, lovey,” Faith crooned to the baby, using Claire’s term of endearment for her girls. “And I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

“Though Faith seemed thrilled, clearly Bree is _not_ pleased with arrangements as of yet,” Claire stated with amusement and then paused. “But, Jamie, what of you? Are you –“ she broke off sounding nervous to continue.

“Claire, I could never be disappointed in you or our lasses,” he intoned firmly.

“But I know that you wanted a boy so badly! I just don’t want you to feel as if," she stumbled over her words, her emotions beginning to rise. “As if I’ve failed you or as if she’s not enough.”

She looked at him through teary eyes. She didn’t honestly believe that he’d feel that way but her emotions were getting the better of her and she needed to hear him say it. She needed to be reminded that this new baby didn’t replace anyone, didn’t need to fill any other role, and was loved purely for who she was.

“She is more than enough, as are you, Faith, and Brianna. She’s ours and she’s perfect.” He bent and kissed both his daughter and his wife before continuing. “Though it will be a bit awkward to name her William,” he smirked, eyebrows raised.

“Well, yes. That would be a bit unusual,” Claire snorted while tenderly hugging the tiny bundle close, gently rubbing her nose across the top of the baby’s downy hair.

“I do have opinions on middle names. All _three_ of them,” he insisted.

“Three? So Scottish,” she quipped. “All right, let’s hear them.”

“Elizabeth Claire, for her mother, the strongest woman she’ll know and whose name she’ll be proud to bear.”

Claire raised her eyebrows, but didn’t argue. “And the next?”

“Weel, I ken that Joe and Gail have been good friends to us all and thought it might be nice to remember that. So,” he paused. Names were important. He wanted this to be right, to honor those whose names were included and to give his daughter the gift of a powerful name. “I thought mayhap you’d approve of Josephine,” he finished.

She smiled and her eyes sparkled as she took in their new daughter. “Yes, I think that would be lovely,” she sighed. “Jamie?” she moved her gaze from their child to his face. “Could we name her Willa? I know it isn’t the same, but-”

He jumped in before she could voice any doubts. It was the perfect name. “Aye, Willa Elizabeth Claire Josephine Fraser. Welcome to the world, Willa.”

 

_Author’s note: In case you were wondering, Willa means “resolute defender,” which I think is sort of perfection for this wee Fraser bairn. Excuse me, I need to go hug a baby now._


End file.
